starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
150 |buildtime=Unknown |produced=Starport |req=Tech Lab |hotkey=Unknown |groundattack=Unknown |airattack=Unknown |armor=Unknown |range=Unknown |sight=Unknown |cooldown=Unknown }} The TF-620 Nomad is a Terran air unit to be featured in StarCraft II. It is based on constructing objects.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez) 2007-12-19. Nomad question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-19. History The Nomad is a versatile craft which combines the functions of a light manufacturing center and observation post. A common sight amongst the colonies of the Fringe Worlds, the Nomad is built to operate in all but the harshest climates. Although the Nomad shares a number of common traits with the SCV (its smaller 'cousin'), the Nomad is a far more specialized and advanced engineering craft.2007-12-17. Nomad. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2007-12-17 Nomads are normally employed for first-line colony surveillance and protection duties against dangerous local life forms or climate events. These vehicles boast a wide array of sensors delicate enough to detect even cloaked or burrowed enemies. By deploying its two aft-mounted nano-welders, the Nomad can construct a variety of small, semi-permanent defensive structures to meet various threats in a matter of moments. Several standard template constructions are available to the nomad, a popular example being the auto turret. The Terran Dominion initially provided nomads to give low-level protection to its most isolated outposts, typically manning them with local civilians as something akin to a volunteer fire truck or ambulance service. Over time the military support applications of the nomad have seen it deployed in escalating levels of conflict, gradually replacing the older and vastly costlier Science Vessel. Gameplay The Nomad is analogous to the Science Vessel of the original StarCraft, and are "primarily support craft" for the Terran faction. Nomads aesthetically appear to "look like a floating construction crane that's been bent into a square".StarCraft II Preview ign.com Accessed August 13, 2007 The Nomad is constructed at the StarportShoemaker, Brad. 2007-08-03. BlizzCon 07: Starcraft II Hands-On -- The Protoss. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-09-22. but requires a Tech Lab to be constructed. Abilities In addition to being detectors,Source: Shacknews. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-26.Karune. 2007-11-13. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 21. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-14. Nomads have several special abilities: * A defensive matrix that reduces incoming damage by 50% to all units within an area of effect, including enemy ones,Karune. 2007-10-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 17. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-15. rather than the version used by the Science Vessel. * Nano-repair, which uses energy to instantly repair a friendly mechanical unit.Nomad starcraft-source.com Accessed August 13, 2007 * Auto-Turret, which uses energy to drop an Auto-Turret. A Nomad has enough energy to drop at least two Turrets, which do not cost minerals or supply.Karune. 2008-01-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 25. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-11. The turret is a decent defender and makes for an even better harasser.Chat with Karune about the Screenshots StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed November 12, 2007 *'Mine Drone', which quickly creates a stationary structure, costing the Nomad energy. The Drone creates four mines, similar to spider mines, then immediately cloaks itself and the mines. Each mine does 50 damage plus an extra 50 damage against armored units. The Drone replaces the mines after they detonate, but this temporarily decloaks it.Karune. 2008-02-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 29. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. In addition, Nomads may be able to create several other forms of stationary defenses.Karune. 2007-12-21. Happy Holidays from Blizzard!. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-21. *'EMP', suggested by Cavez. Category: StarCraft II Terran units